


Gemini Saga's NSFW Alphabet ♊

by UltraVioletSoul



Series: Gold Saints NSFW Alphabet [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Erotica, F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Slight Saga/Aiolos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: Want to know what dirty secrets this enigmatic man holds?[[Gemini Saga x F!Reader]]
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Reader, Gemini Saga/You
Series: Gold Saints NSFW Alphabet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631977
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	Gemini Saga's NSFW Alphabet ♊

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, at long last! The NSFW alphabet you Saga lovers have been waiting for :v
> 
> Saga is my absolute favorite out of all the gold saints, and I love him to pieces, so I was really looking forward to writing this one :D
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delay ;A; I hope everyone is doing well during this quarantine and y'all stay safe please.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read my other NSFW alphabets and I hope you enjoy this one, too ;u; special thanks to **Joss14, LocketShoru, LunadePlata, lonelylatinafan, LoS!AioriaHairyChest,** and **phoiniks** ♥♥♥
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Warnings:** unbetaed work, sexual themes, language, slight Saga/Aiolos.  
> 

_Original gif by tumblr user[riderberry](https://riderberry.tumblr.com/post/156798100554)_

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex):**

  * Saga isn’t someone to be the lovey-dovey type but he has his moments, and his somewhat unpredictable behavior may even come off as surprising at times. 
  * Meaning that he either will be withdrawn with his emotions or confess his undying love for you out of nowhere. He can get a little dramatic sometimes.
  * Overall he’s a caring lover and would like to make sure that you had an enjoyable experience. He won’t outright ask if you liked it, but he’ll keep an eye out for any sign of discomfort you may show. Usually, seeing you happy and cozy after making love is enough for him to know that all is well. 
  * Don’t be surprised if he wants a warm bath with scented oils. He’ll be happy to clean you up after making a mess out of you ;)
  * Saga wants to keep you really close to him. He may try to appear like he's not needy or overly attached, but deep down he's a big baby.
  * He wishes he could stay like that forever because being with you makes him the happiest man in the world. 
  * He actually likes pillow talk. In fact he enjoys it a lot. He has no problems with you talking his ear off and is really interested in what you have to say, and knowing all the details about your day, no matter how silly or small they may seem to be.
  * As someone who’s had an excellent education on a variety of topics, Saga values a good intellect so he won't feel intimidated if you talk to him about complex subjects. 
  * He also expects the same level of attentiveness from you, of course. If you don’t show a lot of interest in listening to him, he’ll feel hurt.
  * ~~Saga can be a needy baby, but never make fun of him because he gets moody like a little child :v~~
  * Conversely, sometimes it may seem like he's not listening to you. Even though he’s giving you this gentle look and smiling as you're talking non-stop.
  * In his defense, he's just mesmerized by your beauty and wonders what did he do to deserve you. 
  * If his alter ego has come out to play with you, Saga will feel absolutely terrible. For you to see that side of him is something he never wants to happen, something he's tried to hide all along out of fear and shame. 
  * He'll beg your forgiveness for what he's done and dread to touch you ever again, even if you tell him that you are fine with it or that you're not scared of him.
  * He'll feel he's not even worthy of you anymore. This guy hates himself. 



**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):**

  * Saga likes your hands a lot. He has a thing for them, he likes holding them in his much bigger ones, he likes it when you run them on his skin, he loves how gentle they can be, the way they hold him against your bosom when he needs emotional comfort, and the wonderful things they can do to please him.
  * This man tries not to appear vain but he’s lowkey proud of the sculptural body he's developed after all those years of harsh and dangerous training. 
  * Seriously, have you heard his evil thoughts say that he's the most perfect creation? 
  * Though if Saga had to choose a body part, he’d say he likes his arms best because they get to hold you against him and can lift you in the air without effort. 
  * He loves hearing you squeal with delight as he scoops you up in his arms out of the blue, and also when you hold tight onto them as he makes love to you. 



**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically):**

  * Saga had a somewhat prudish nature in spite of some of his more sinful thoughts, which he tried really hard to repress, so the idea of coming anywhere else but inside you was kind of gross to him. 
  * He’s heard enough stories about Kanon and his sexual conquests, from his brother himself (precocious boy), so needless to say the details left him a little disgusted. 
  * Treating you like some sexual object wasn’t something he found appealing. 
  * Also why would he even do it? Why would he make you dirty like that? Wouldn’t you find it nasty?
  * Saga wasn’t in a hurry to try it out, but it happened when you were giving him oral (it took some convincing to get him to try that, too). 
  * He wanted to tell you to stop before orgasming, so he would get to finish inside you, but the pleasure you gave him was too much that it rendered any coherent thought useless. 
  * Before he knew it, he was releasing in your mouth in hot spurts. And though he was mortified for not having enough self-control, you didn’t seem to have any issue with that as you kept on stimulating him until he couldn’t take it anymore.
  * Watching his cum dribble from your mouth and down your chin, as you leaned naked between his legs, was one of the hottest sights he’d ever seen.



**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):**

  * Everyone used to think he was an angel who would never harbor even the slightest impure thought, but the truth is Saga has a dirty mind. He just doesn’t dare admit it, unlike his brother Kanon— who always mocked him for that because he knew his big brother wasn't what he seemed to be. 
  * You may not realize it, but he's played out a lot of lewd scenes in his head, and all of them have you as the main star. 
  * Whenever you look at him with those lovely eyes, all he wants to do is undress you and bury himself inside of you.
  * His mind has a way of twisting the sight of you doing even the most innocent things into something dirty. He wants to slap himself for that. 
  * He’s ashamed. He feels guilty because you’re the most precious thing in the world, and he feels like he's soiling you for desiring you in such an unholy way. 
  * On a darker note, his dirtiest secret is that he may be obsessed a little too much with you and Lemur may force him to play a really possessive role. 
  * He wants to lock you up in a place where no one else but him will get to see or touch you. 
  * He wants you all for himself.



**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?):**

  * Honestly? Not very experienced, as shocking as it sounds.
  * Probably a virgin the first time he spent the night with you. 
  * Saga was nervous about messing up and doing something that you wouldn’t like. 
  * It was a little difficult for you to understand how such a good looking and popular man like him was still single, or virgin for that matter. How was that even possible?! 
  * Everyone in Rodorio loved Saga and looked up to him as the ideal of Athena saint because they saw him as the embodiment of virtue, strength, and goodness. They couldn't imagine someone else who had a heart as pure as his (even though something evil lived inside him, but they didn't know it). 
  * Many women dreamed about the handsome Gemini saint and tried to get close to him, in the hopes of making him fall in love. 
  * But it takes a lot of time to get this man to fall for you. And some more until he analyzes what is exactly happening to him and what he's feeling.
  * People thought he was very dedicated to his duty as a saint. And in part it was true because that was all the life he knew, his purpose. He'd never been one to pursue romantic relationships, mostly in order to avoid any distractions. 
  * The true reason, however, was because he knew about the evil that dwelled inside him. And he wanted to keep others at bay so he wouldn’t have to deal with unnecessary complications.
  * But when he met you, oh boy… he knew he was in trouble.
  * As in… _big_ trouble.
  * Saga tried to withdraw and stay away from you because he knew becoming your friend would be a problem. The more time he spent with you, the more inevitably attracted he’d feel and he couldn’t have that. 
  * He wasn’t ready for the roller coaster of emotions of being in love with you, nor the fears it would bring about you learning his darkest secret— one he'd tried to keep from the rest of the world.
  * Once his second personality manifested completely, Saga was terrified that his alter ego would decide you weren’t worth the trouble and get rid of you like he’d done to others.
  * Unexpectedly, his evil side decided that it liked you as well.
  * And of course that meant more trouble for him. If he didn’t keep it in check, he dreaded to think what it could do to you. 
  * For the first time, Saga felt sexually attracted to someone and it was a bit of a scary experience. 
  * He’d always played around with the idea of sex more than the act itself.
  * Saga is a little shy deep down, but don’t let that fool you. He’s a very fast learner and can get freaky once he begins to acquire more experience.
  * Overall he needs to feel comfortable with his partner in order to explore some of his sexual fantasies.



**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying):**

  * [Pic](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-sXsHCHqm96k/V590fLt_nAI/AAAAAAAAAHE/ojFEkxw4ZHQ6_moAHD-qP_cBDs2ydnx9QCLcB/s400/tumblr_na7lf6Vge71rldl3co1_400.gif) (NSFW)
  * Saga appreciates variety, but reverse cowgirl is the best bet for him. 
  * One would think it's not a very romantic position for intimate sex, and Saga was skeptical at first. 
  * However, he couldn't help but notice that without the pressure of constant eye contact, you were able to let go of your inhibitions and enjoyed yourself much more. 
  * It makes him feel less self-conscious as well. 
  * It gives you more control of the angle and depth he’s going in, and he’s totally okay with that. 
  * Honestly, Saga doesn't mind relinquishing some power to you and assuming a more passive role during sex. Though he prefers it when you lie back on his chest, so he can hold you close to him and whisper sweet-nothings in your ear. 
  * It allows him to grab a handful of your breasts and rub your clit as you move up and down his shaft. 
  * He’s learned that in that position he can hit your G-spot more easily, and every time he does it you lose your mind.
  * Honestly, having you thrash and moan in so much pleasure is an incredible turn on for him. 



**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.):**

  * Saga is a serious man… so of course he also takes your pleasure seriously. There’s nothing that excites him more than seeing you enjoy what he’s doing to you. 
  * His sense of humor is dry for the most part, so don’t expect him to be the kind of guy who will crack silly jokes at every turn. He can be a smart-ass, however. Not in vain is he Kanon’s brother.
  * He’s very charming when he wants to, also, and will smooth you with words.
  * He’ll chuckle at your frolicking and find it adorable, though. You don’t have to be embarrassed to be yourself around him. He loves you the way you are.
  * He’s just too goddamn happy to have you in his arms. 



**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.):**

  * As someone who has been raised and trained with strict discipline, Saga is someone who appreciates tidiness and keeps himself well groomed. 
  * Always clean-shaven.
  * Like many of the other saints before him, he’s let his hair grow because of customs from the mythological era that the sanctuary upholds.
  * His hair is the longest of all saints and he takes good care of it, but it can still be unruly and he hates when that happens.
  * You get to help him with that sometimes :D
  * Doesn’t have excessive bodily hair, either.
  * His pubic zone is no different, and it’s well trimmed. 



**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect):**

  * It may not seem like it, but Saga can get very sentimental and be a drama queen when emotions overwhelm him.
  * Especially where you are concerned.
  * You’re very special to him, and knowing that you love him despite everything— even after seeing him at his worst— fills him with peace and new resolve. 
  * It gives him the strength to keep the evil at bay and wait for his punishment at the hands of his goddess. 
  * Sexual intimacy is not something he takes lightly, and he’ll want to convey just how much you mean to him.
  * Can be a bit child-like in the sense that he enjoys new experiences with you and wants to satisfy his curiosity. 
  * Although not overly emotional, behind closed doors Saga can be passionate.
  * If his darker side surfaces, he’ll get rough and possessive with you. May be a bit of a sadist.
  * Depending on your preferences, you may find it scary or sexy. Or both.
  * Just be careful. If you play with fire you'll get burned.
  * Keep in mind that’s not the Saga you know and love. 



**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon):**

  * Saga has masturbated to the thought of you on numerous occasions.
  * ~~Before you even got intimate, too.~~
  * He couldn’t look you in the eye for a long time because of how dirty it made him feel.
  * He was taught to be a gentleman around women, that they were to be respected and not to be seen as objects for the taking. 
  * But his sexual urges at a young age placed him in a difficult situation. Was it okay to feel like this? There was no way he could ask old master Shion for advice on the matter. And certainly he wouldn’t ask his brother, either!
  * Aiolos helped him figure out that sexual attraction for you wasn’t wrong, and he wasn’t hurting anyone. Besides, you reciprocated his feelings, so it was nothing to be ashamed of. 
  * That didn’t put his heart completely at ease, however. 
  * Until you admitted that you thought about him the same way as well. 
  * His mind has gone places with you, that’s for sure.
  * Saga feels less guilty about jacking off, but he enjoys the thought of watching you masturbate more.
  * ~~Even better if you let him help you.~~



**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks):**

  * He has a few kinks, but among them dirty talk is his favorite 
  * For someone who tends to be a prude around others, you'd be surprised by how raunchy his words can get when he’s plowing you. 
  * Be prepared to play along with him and don't hesitate to whisper in his ear what you want to do to him or how much you need him.
  * He won't get excessively vulgar. Saga prefers the erotic approach more.
  * He needs to make love with words before he even touches your body. The anticipation it'll build will keep him thinking about ravishing you all day. 
  * Leave romantic and steamy letters for his eyes alone. He really digs that and will collect them all. He likes re-reading them from time to time and you'll be surprised to know that after years they still get him going. 
  * Be careful how much you tease him, though. Saga is only a man, at the end of the day, and there's only so much torture he can take. 
  * If you do decide to take that risk, you'd better be ready to receive the punishment of your beloved grand master because he's going to plough that pussy until you beg him to stop ;) 



**L = Location (favorite places to do the do):**

  * The bathing house is one of his favored locations to get naughty with you. He can bathe afterwards and there's nothing he likes more than getting to clean you up. 
  * He also has his private gardens in the Sanctuary. Nobody would dare bother him there, lest they have a death wish.
  * If his evil side is involved, he likes to have sex in the pope's chambers. On his throne. 
  * To have you naked on his lap ~~riding his dick~~ in a sacred place, risking being caught, thrills him beyond belief. 
  * If you start getting loud, he'll wrap his fingers around your neck to cut off some of that air. 
  * Can't have the whole sanctuary knowing what a little slut you are. 
  * Or else he will have to kill them all. 



**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going):**

  * Dirty talk is great foreplay for him. 
  * He'll get insanely horny if you whisper in his ear and tell him what you're planning on doing to him. 
  * Saga needs to have sex in his mind before the act even takes place. He's got an active imagination so a little glimpse into your plans will leave him guessing and longing for more. 
  * Don't give him all the details, though. Let him fantasize about what you're going to put him through. 
  * Mind games are his favorite. Do you want him? Are you bluffing? Are you just being naive? Should he chase after you? Should he wait? 
  * All in all, keep him guessing what you're going to do next. He likes a little mystery. 
  * Flash a bit of skin for him but don't dress too revealing. Just enough to let him imagine what's beneath those clothes. 
  * Thank goodness you can't see his expression beneath his mask. You won't know how much he wants to tear apart your garments and take you right there in front of everyone. 
  * When he's having a conversation with you, run your fingers up and down his arm and look him at him with bedroom eyes. 
  * Once he realizes what you're doing, he'll completely lose his train of thought and become a stuttering mess— but not for long.
  * He’s just wondering if you are thinking what he's thinking. 
  * Gods, he hopes you do. 
  * Despite his earnest nature, Saga loves a woman who has a good sense of humor and who can also hold an intelligent conversation with him. 
  * You can be the most beautiful woman in the world, but it’ll mean nothing to him if you don’t have anything interesting to say. 
  * Well-groomed and pretty hands are his weakness. Boy, he can get turned on by you doing the most trivial things because he loves watching your hands at work. 
  * ~~Even more so when you're pleasing him~~. 



**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs):**

  * He has his sexual fantasies but he's not a weirdo. He won't ask you to do anything nasty or too extreme. 
  * Clingy people turn him off. Respect his personal space and don’t invade it when he needs to be alone. 
  * Never speak to him about his other personality in a way that tells him you have a sexual preference for it. 
  * Saga loathes what he's become, he hates himself for what he's done. He certainly doesn't need you to go on about how sexy and hot he is when his evil side takes control.
  * If he could, he'd make it so you would have never learned what a despicable man he is. 
  * Routine. Sex shouldn't feel like a chore and if it does, he'll outright refuse. 



**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.):**

  * As difficult to believe as it is, Saga isn’t a big fan of receiving oral sex. 
  * He finds it enjoyable when you go down on him, of course, but prefers other types of foreplay. 
  * He is, however, quite skilled at giving oral ;)
  * Saga will readily feast between your legs to the point you’ll be overstimulated after lots of orgasms.
  * ~~Make sure you keep downstairs clean, tho.~~



**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.):**

  * Saga can be very gentle.
  * He’ll ghost kisses and place feathery touches all over your body. 
  * He likes taking his time when it’s about giving you pleasure.
  * The truth is, he enjoys torturing you and making you lose your mind with slow thrusts and heated whispers.
  * You’re a delightful mess of cries and moans, begging him to take you faster and harder.
  * Saga will get rough once you’ve pleaded enough. 
  * His evil side is more aggressive so sex with him is going to get a little more… overwhelming.
  * ~~Rip that pussy, that's all I can say.~~



**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.):**

  * Quickies aren’t his thing.
  * When he feels like having sex (which may not be as often as he wishes), he’ll want to spend a long time with you.
  * He doesn’t want to treat you like you’re just a quick fuck.
  * To him, you are meant to be worshiped. 
  * And _no one_ should bother him while he’s busy holding an audience with his personal goddess.



**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.):**

  * Saga is quite open-minded about experimenting and you may learn that he has some fantasies he's been wanting to try. 
  * He just needs the right motivation. 
  * And reassurance. 
  * Lots of it.
  * Once he’s comfortable with you, he’ll tell you all his secrets. 



**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?):**

  * Will last for a long time.
  * Like, all night long.
  * ~~I hope you’re ready to take that dick bravely.~~
  * He’s not gonna let you get any sleep. 
  * You may either love him or hate him for it.
  * But you can’t say you won’t like it.



**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?):**

  * Saga won't be averse to using toys, but you'll have to talk him into it first. 
  * Despite what you may believe, he is as curious to try new things as he is shy, so let him think things through. 
  * He'll grow bolder and more confident the more comfortable he is around you. 
  * If you play your cards right, you can use some toys on him too.
  * But despite his more passive behavior, keep in mind he's the master in the bedroom. And though he'll let you hold some power over him, don't get too comfortable because he'll remind you who is in charge ;) 
  * After all, you're a good obedient girl for your beautiful grand master, aren't you? 
  * Or does he need to teach you a lesson if you get too feisty? 



**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease):**

  * Saga isn't a tease at first sight but he can be without even trying. 
  * What? You didn't think all the girls back at Rodorio were crazy about him just for nothing. 
  * His reputation as a noble boy scout who always helped those in need, plus being considered an incarnation of divinity (for being a gold saint with an exceptional sense of justice and kindness), as well as his respectful but distant behavior towards the opposite sex, certainly played a part in it. 
  * A gorgeous man who had committed his life and heart to a goddess, who had many men to serve and worship her, was an attractive catch. 
  * You know, those gals wanted to make him stray from his saintly path and turn him into a bad boy, but he was virtually impossible to seduce.
  * No matter if women threw themselves at him, he wouldn't touch them. Kanon always laughed at him and told him he was a hypocrite for trying to suppress his true desires and acting all sanctimonious. Those who had the power should make the world bend to their will. 
  * Obviously, Saga isn't who they thought he was and it terrified him to learn the truth about himself. That inside of him lives a ruthless man who lusts for power and will stop at nothing to get what he desires. 
  * As the grand master his will is that of the goddess herself. His word is the law.
  * The power he holds over you is absolute. Maybe you don't realize it but your life is in his hands. 
  * He wants to own you. 
  * To know that only he can make you feel this way, that you only want him and no one else, that he's the only one who can drive you mad with desire, that he's both your sickness and cure. 



**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.):**

  * Not particularly loud but his breathing will become heavy as the pleasure keeps building. 
  * Saga can't be too loud because the Sanctuary can't know about his sin. 
  * They can't know of the debauchery he engages in behind closed doors. 
  * People will never understand his love for you. 



**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character):**

  * He's felt something akin to romantic attraction to Aiolos in the past. 
  * Of course Aiolos was oblivious to his feelings, and Saga didn't understand them either.
  * Growing up, Saga became a little jealous if Aiolos looked at other girls. 
  * It was impossible not to feel this way about him. They used to be best friends, two of the biggest names in the sanctuary among the gold saints of their generation. 
  * Both spent a lot of time together, training and mentoring the younger saints.
  * It was also the reason why Saga had never paid any attention to women. He wasn’t interested in anyone else.
  * Until he met you, that is. 
  * Saga suffers every day for what he’s done to his former friend. 
  * His feelings for Aiolos are ambivalent. He both loves him and hates him in equal measure. He feels like garbage for his actions, but deep down he thinks it should have been him the one chosen to take master Shion's place. 
  * Didn't people regard him as something akin to a god? Wasn't he meant to be the next pope? Wasn't he better than Aiolos?? 
  * No, of course he is not. Aiolos was everything he would never be, a true saint of Athena.
  * Compared to him, he is nothing. Just a liar, a murderer and a hypocrite. 
  * He always noticed the way Aiolos seemed to be close to you. If anything, Aiolos was the first person to support your relationship and encouraged him to be with you.
  * Aiolos had always teased him that if he didn't hurry up and court you, then he would go ahead and try his luck with you because you were the prettiest maiden he'd ever seen in the Sanctuary. 
  * Perhaps Aiolos had feelings for you as well. 
  * Would it have been better if you fell in love with the Sagittarius saint? Would Aiolos have made you happier? There was no doubt about it. 
  * It would have been so much easier for you if you'd fallen in love with Aiolos and not him.
  * You wouldn't have shared your bed with a murderer, and his bloodstained hands wouldn't have defiled you. 
  * Oh, Aiolos would have never profaned your body like he did. He would have asked for your hand in marriage, he would have made you his wife, his beautiful bride.
  * In his hallucinations, he can picture you in Aiolos's arms, both tangled in the heat of lovemaking. Saga can hear your cries of ecstasy, as he watches from the shadows, his throat parched at the sight of your naked bodies. He cannot move and he cannot escape.
  * And then Aiolos's eyes land on him, aware of his unwelcome presence, but he doesn't stop. He forces Saga to look what he's doing to you, he humiliates him with every kiss, with every touch, with every sound of pleasure you make. He punishes him by showing him how much you love and long for someone else. 
  * The thought of Aiolos touching you so intimately arouses and infuriates him at the same time. 
  * Saga hates him for refusing to die in his memories. 
  * But his heart aches for him too. 



**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes):**

  * Well endowed, as one would expect, but not too big. 
  * Fills you perfectly without feeling he's going to tear you apart. That wouldn't be a good thing.



**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?):**

  * Saga has a changing sex drive. 
  * There will be times he will be eager to engage in intimacy. 
  * But there also will be periods when his sex drive will be almost non-existent. 
  * Especially if he is trying really hard to suppress his other personality and/or he fears doing something to hurt you.
  * Though it can happen that his alter ego takes control.
  * His evil side has a stronger sexual appetite. 
  * But it doesn't play nicely. 



**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards):**

  * His mind is too active to feel drowsy even after sex.
  * Saga knows he’s done a lot of horrible things, he knows there’s no forgiveness for him.
  * Not only for what he did to Athena and Aiolos, and little Aiolia, but to his brother as well. His own blood. He left him to die in Cape Sounion and turned his back on him. 
  * He tries to justify himself, thinking that Kanon deserved it. His brother spoke of treason, incited him to rebel against his goddess, planted the seed of evil in him. Saga only acted on behalf of Athena and punished him for such blasphemy. 
  * And then ended up doing the very thing he'd condemned his brother for. He carried out a coup d'etat, killed master Shion in order to take his place, attempted to murder the goddess in her cradle, and when caught red-handed blamed Aiolos for treachery. 
  * His actions couldn't have been more cowardly. His sins are unforgivable, his soul will be forever punished in hell but it's what he deserves. 
  * More than everything, his greatest fear is what could happen to you. He fears that your soul can be condemned to eternal torment just for loving him. 
  * Awaiting Athena’s judgment becomes less of an everlasting torture by your side, however.
  * But he knows it's not meant to last.
  * Sooner or later, he'll have to let go of you and accept his fate at the hands of his goddess. 
  * For your own good and that of everyone.



**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell... that's it my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading ;u;
> 
> For the next alphabet, I'm trying to decide between Aiolos and Milo but I'll be listening to your suggestions ♥♥
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
